Spoons
by birobird93
Summary: A series of one-shots with Edward and Bella. Think Twilight, but with sex in every scene.
1. Chapter 1

These one-shots involve graphic sex scenes, language and references.

Bella and Edward, possible other pairings later on. It's Twilight porn. ON CRACK. It's also a filler, and I'm trying to finish my other fics, too.

Beware of femmslash in the future.

Enjoy.

* * *

Forks. Who the fuck thought of Forks? Why not Spoons? Or Switchblades?

As long as we're on the topic, I expressly wished I had the access to some sort of sharp implement. I was sluggishly making my way to Biology.

"Bella! Hey, Bella, wait up!" Mick called from down the corridor. Mick? Mac?

"Oh, hey...um, Mmm-Miiiii—"

"Mike." He gleefully provided, sidling up to me as I side-stepped a banana peel on the floor outside the home room.

"Mike." I repeated politely, brushing my hair over my ear with my fingers.

Desperate for a knife to cut through the tension, I conspicuously cleared my throat, eyeing the door to the lab with reverence.

"So, uh, you're...in Biology with me...aren't you?" I asked, not to give the boy any harder of an erection, just to fill in this nasty gap of unrequited attention he had poking out of his jeans.

I tried to create a buffer, so to speak, so it wouldn't seem so obvious that I was trying to ignore Mick—Mac—Fuck it! Mike.

"Yes!" he replied and I almost thought he was going to squeal with delight.

Now, what is it with these North Western boys? Are the pussies up here different shapes to Phoenix pussy? Are the men here so incredibly sexually deprived that the first sign of tits under a sweater gets them cumming in their jocks and fishing trunks?

I have to admit, the motion is flattering. In a weird, get-the-fuck-away-from-me kind of sentiment.

Who knew the awkward, foul-mouthed, mousy piece of pale ass that infamously puked all over Principal Garner in Freshman year would turn into such a pussy palace, a sight to be seen amongst the guys of Forks, Washington.

I was a dick magnet, and disturbingly, there hadn't been any male in the entire school who hadn't tried to give me an anal lobotomy as they rubbed their junk up against my ass in the lunch line, or in front of my new locker.

I was like the fucking Taj Mahal. I was an entity in this town. Something unique and different, from a far away land!

I stepped into the conversationally detached sanctity of the Biology lab, where Mike was asked to take a seat in his usual place, while I was allocated a free one.

Looking around the room, everyone was talking, staring up at me, or making paper planes and texting pictures of pierced clits to everyone on their contact list.

"Isabella Swan?" The teacher asked, surprisingly cheerful for a Science teacher, especially in such a drab, dead-end town.

"Bella." I corrected habitually, fumbling with my class schedule and booklist as he piled a few texts on top of my notebook.

"Thanks." I muttered as he motioned to an empty seat near the back of the room.

Sex on a fucking stick!

I tried to act blasé as I creamed my pants, approaching the table seated with my Adonis lab partner. Seriously, dude, ugly up, or you're gonna be getting some pretty hefty unwanted attention from the fruity male persuasion. The fishermen up here are at sea for a while, and this guy is ripe for the picking by horny, bi-curious, middle aged men who've already passed their finger in every pussy pie on the North Coast.

Anyway.

I attempt a straight face as I make it look subtle the way I'm rubbing my thighs together as I take a seat.

He stares at me as if I have a second head, making no conversation, or taking any interest in the fact that I'm new meat. I huff, for once, pissed for the lack of attention.

I struggle with an uncomfortable amount of arousal in my panties for the entire fucking session, my hands creeping down my thighs to the crest of my wetness before retracting back up my lap before I start masturbating in the middle of class.

Is he wearing pheromones? I sniff the air. No, but fuck, does he smell damn fine.

My nipples were standing a salute to him and his beautiful sex hair. He looked like a ginger from far away, but upon closer inspection, I realise his hair is a coppery brown, and just so fucking pretty.

Better than Jacob's dull black, or Garrett's blonde mop. But my past sexual conquests have no consequence here, as none can compare to the absolute panty-dropping ability of this man.

His arms were taught muscle, his forearms resting in front of him on the dark blue table. His jaw, oh, fuck me sideways, his jaw! So angular, and his lips are not too pouty, but not non-existent, either.

I could imagine nibbling at his neck, his ear lobe.

I was staring. I straightened up, and snapped my eyes back to the front of the class, while taking a surreptitious inventory of Count Sex-ula, over there.

His hands were in tense fists, like he was aware of my perving. But surely—

I glance at his face.

FUCK! His eyes are directly on me.

Oh, shit just got real, he must know I was staring at him the whole time. Fuck, what if he has an insanely jealous girlfriend with talons for nails?

No doubt, I'll get tit-punched if I mess with someone as hot as _him_ while his "cubicle is occupado" with some blonde skank.

But wait...

A second glance, and he's staring at my boobs.

I perk an eyebrow of shock, and gradually, endearment.

To hell with decency, just put your dick in me. That rhymed. Is it possible to get a lady boner? Because I had one.

He realised I'd caught him staring, and he didn't look one bit abashed about it. Completely nonchalant, as if he was caught reading a K-Mart catalogue. I hoped my breasts were more interesting and appealing than that.

That being said, it wasn't as if I didn't like it. I enjoyed it. And I found I was growing intensely more horny because of it.

My brain was rampant with images of him naked, and me spread out before him, on the desk, in my truck, in his car (I imagined something sophisticated but vintage and badass, like a Cadillac) on my childhood bed, on my couch, on my parent's bed, on the kitchen table, on the fucking floor...

I also tried to imagine how big he was.

I had been unintentionally letting my eyes fall over his torso, sweeping strokes of flirtation over his stomach, down his back, over his lap—

And the fucking huge bulge that was protruding out of it.

Seriously, I could hang a couple of dung bells on that thing.

"Oh my God," I whispered, averting my eyes so as to keep myself from launching my hoo-ha onto his cock right then and there.

A small smirk appeared on his mouth, and I practically fell out of my chair.

He was enjoying this as much as I was.

I wonder if he was up for...?

The bell rang. I swore under my breath, predicting the relentless finger-thrashing my cunt would receive tonight due to prolonged sexual frustration because of the "boy I met in school today".

Ugh. Sigh.

I was packing my books up, thrusting them into my backpack with a strong ferocity. I zipped the bag up, slinging it over my shoulder and prepared to walk away with dignity before sulking in my truck on my way home, when suddenly, a hand encountered my waist, curling around my hip and guiding me in the opposite direction of the parking lot.

I was breathing heavily, so utterly terrified and exhilarated with the potential of this situation. The halls were quickly emptying of students. We didn't look out of the ordinary, although his tightening grip on me did begin to catch the attention of a few onlookers.

I was pushed rather roughly into the staff bathroom, stumbling into the tiled wall adjacent the door before he grabbed my hips and spun me around. Before a second had passed, his mouth was on mine, his tongue skilled and delectable.

I moaned loudly as I let my own tongue enter his mouth, this stranger, this horny saviour. It _had_ been quite a drought in Phoenix, and I wasn't talking about the weather.

My sexual climate had been as dry as Utah, and this was the exact amount of hydration I needed.

His hands skimmed firm lines down my sides, reaching around my ass and squeezing tightly enough to lift me off of the floor. He pushed me up against the wall and I hooked my ankles around his hips, feeling his deliciously hard cock against my crotch.

I was surprised I hadn't made a dark patch on my jeans from all my "frustration" back in class. I had thought I might need to wipe down my seat after standing up.

"Oh, please tell me you're gonna fuck me." I finally begged, the first words spoken between us ever.

"I fucking intend to." I gasped at his voice.

It was smoke and amber and sex.

I whimpered in submission as he ground his hips into me. I gyrated my hips in the opposite direction, his head falling onto my shoulder with an overload of sensation.

I breathed him in, relishing the clean, boyish scent he exuded with his proximity. I'd be smelling him for weeks. This instant fuck seemed like a one-off.

Like a comet. This only happened once every few years, if it recurred at all.

He released me from his strong-hold against the wall, my converse making contact with the floor. I grasped him by the front of his jacket, pulling it off his shoulders with enough force to dislocate a joint.

His hands then explored the wonders under my sweater, pulling the stretchy fabric up and over my head.

My t-shirt was clinging to the small of my back with sweat. There was a small 'v' on the front of his shirt where he had the same problem.

I dug my nails into his waist, pulling him further into the bathroom where he hoisted me up onto the bench with three or four basins across it.

My ass was half hanging in a sink.

Buttons were unbuttoned, zips were unzipped, jeans were removed and my Pandora's box was revealed for the world to see...well, this guy, anyway. I was about to ask where he intended to go now, when he immediately, pulled my ass closer to the edge of the bench, lifting my legs over his shoulders in two fluid lifts before plunging tongue-first into my pleasure palace.

My fingers and toes curled, my head falling back and in danger of cracking the mirror behind me. I felt my hair caressing the faucets and the backs of my hands as I held myself up.

"Mmm...you're dripping wet already—have a little trouble during class?" he hummed into my vag.

The pleasure mounted due to the vibrations from his low voice, and I just about slammed his head with both my knees.

His tongue ran circles around my entrance, dabbing at my clit with practiced expertise while his fingers fluttered closer to the party.

My heels were digging into his shoulder blades as he went harder, humming and sucking and rubbing and plunging.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" I gasped, my eyes bulging out of my head. "Ah, fuck, ah, ah!"

His fingers disappeared from the equation, and I heard his zipper come undone.

"Yes, put your cock in me. Do it." I pleaded breathlessly, reaching my hand out to grasp his iron length, pulling him closer.

I felt his head beckoning me; I was pulsing, throbbing for the contact.

He grasped my wrist, ever so gently, and I let go as he pulled my shirt up over my head, pulling the cups of my bra down to release my breasts.

His eyes seemed to glaze over, darken and cloud, as I watched my tits bounce in the reflection of his jade irises. His hands cupped them, his thumbs padded my nipples and my clit ached.

He leaned down, sucking one into his mouth, then with an easy but firm thrust, he entered me with earth quaking force. I stretched to accommodate his size, but almost barely able. His girth was... his length...I just...

My head was lolling on my shoulders as he began to push in and out. My moisture slid over his cock, strengthening the pleasure. It was wet, and hot; my tits jiggling enticingly as his abs tightened with each plunge. I watched them under his shirt, reaching forward like a child to cotton candy to scrape my nails against that fucking washboard.

"Fuck me—shit!" he spat through gritted teeth.

I watched between us, his dick, pink and saturated, disappeared inside me. The sight was making my pussy tighter.

"Jesus, fuck—I can't, I can't!" he growled, his speed increasing exponentially and making me bite my lip until it bled.

We heard a thump from outside, and footsteps along the linoleum. Swearing, he kept our bodies connected as he lifted me from the sinks, dragging his heel across the floor to pull my jeans along with us into a cubicle. He sat down and the tingling was too much to bear sitting still. And he was so much _deeper!_

I started moving my hips in circles against his cock.

The door squeaked, and someone came in. A pause in footfalls indicated they'd found our jackets.

"_Why'd you chose the staff restroom, you fucked up retard?"_ I whisper hissed into his ear, as mutely as I could.

"_The danger,_" he mouthed, grinning with heavy eyes staring into mine then back down to my chest.

Even though I was nervous about being caught, I couldn't stop myself from rocking against him, his fingers like wet daggers in the skin at my waist.

"Head Master Greene, Mrs. Cachetti; please use more discretion when you decide to have your trysts in the staff bathroom, for goodness sake!" A woman's voice admonished bitterly.

It sounded like my Spanish teacher. I guess we weren't the only ones to utilise the bathroom for extra-curricular activities.

I had my hand over his mouth, keeping his panting quiet as the footsteps disappeared, our jackets kicked under the closed door of the stall.

He licked my palm and I pulled it away, clutching his shoulder tightly as I felt my walls close around him, the almost silent wet noise of our bodies connecting added to the atmosphere. He buried his face into my neck, licking, kissing, before he met my mouth again, our mouths open against each other as I groaned with my climax, shuddering. His eyes were half-closed and his stomach began to clench, so I knew he was close.

I stood up just as his hot, sticky cum hit my stomach, just below my naval.

He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks," I smiled. "Uh...?"

"Edward." He grimaced, as he used some toilet paper to clean himself up.

I held my hand out for some, but he didn't offer any. I narrowed my eyes as he stood up, doing his pants back up in the process.

Completely selfish, besides the fact that he pleasured me first.

I picked my jeans up off the floor, bending in the opposite direction. It was cramped, so his cock was still pressed against my ass. He gave it a little spank as I pulled my panties back on with my pants.

"And you are?" he asked grittily as I stood back up straight, his lips at my ear.

I gave his junk a squeeze, which made him flinch violently.

"Bella."


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not going to pretend this is something it's not. It's lemons. IT'S BASICALLY ALL SEX.

This is sort of a continuous one-shot, except slightly disjointed, so not really a proper story.

This chapter contains GRAPHIC sex scenes. So, yeah.

~Femmeslash~

* * *

_Monday, 21__st__ of March._

_Today, I fucked a boy from school, at school._

I had my pen poised to the paper, but I couldn't exactly put any more detail into my diary entry. I wasn't going to write everything, how we swore, how we whimpered, how he growled, and how I begged. But...

_Headmaster Greene and Mrs Cachetti are fucking. Must think of way to exploit newly acquired information. Extortion sounds good. An eye for an eye. Or an A+._

I closed my book on that last note, deciding I'd probably delve into a more vivid description when I felt the need for it. Right now, I was spent. What a fantastic first day at school.

I was sitting at lunch the next day, completely avoiding eye contact with this...Edward person. And, hopefully, I would gain a measure of restraint from doing so. I didn't want to end up blowing him in the cafeteria because of my severe lack of it.

But, apparently, he was nowhere to be found. He didn't come to school at all that day, much to my vagina's disappointment. A bathroom rendezvous, you know, for old time's sake. But, I suppose, I'd have to keep my cat in her cage for now. The hormones in this place were insane, though. Every other thought floating around this cesspool was about sex. Sex, or alcohol, food, and then sex, then television...and then back to sex. Nothing about homework in there at all.

I popped a cherry in my mouth, biting down and pulling on the stalk, dropping the little green twig on my tray.

Angela Weber sat next to me, reading silently from her Ipod. She must have downloaded an e-book or something, whatever they were called. Personally, I'd rather meeting the book in person. It was a 'smell' thing. I wanted to own the book, own the smell, own the pages, and make it all my own. Because it would end up smelling like me, the pages would end up stained and bent and creased.

How can you stain an Ipod, and how can you get it to smell nice?

You can't. End of discussion.

I dragged my chair closer to hers, to inspect what she was reading, that she seemed so into.

Something about Lesbian Vampires and shit. She blushed as I invaded her personal space, and I must have looked like the biggest douche-bagguette, because I barely knew her, nor did she know me, and I was already leaning on her like a childhood friend. I forgot how touchy people get when they think you assume your relationship with them.

"Bella," Jessica murmured from across the table.

She was sitting next to Mick, I mean, fucking Mike. And, um, some blonde chick. I don't know what her name was.

"What?"

"Did you and Angela want to get together after school?" she queried, seemingly unenthusiastically and also grudgingly.

Yeah, bitch, I wasn't thrilled about being grouped with you, either.

Jess was a snide little hoe, but I guess she had some character, and barely tried to cover up the fact that she was a bitch. More than that, she owned the fact, and clearly flaunted it.

I, myself, am a sneaky bitch.

I looked at Angela, not knowing if I should answer for her, but deciding to do so, seeing as she was unaware of our conversation with her earphones blocking it out.

"Yeah, sure...uh, my house?" I offered.

I'd rather be comfy in my own "home", than to be cooped up in some stranger's house and have to stay there for an eternity until we got some fucking work done on this Calculus assignment.

Shit be gone, for Christ's sake. I hated Calculus. I liked it so much better in Phoenix. So. Much. Better. Probably because I fucked the Calculus professor...but...to each her own.

I hooked my finger around Angela's earphone cord, pulling it from her ear as the bell rang for the end of lunch and the subtle undertone of "get the fuck back to class".

I was a little disheartened by Edwardo's absence. I know that's not his name, but it just rolls off the tongue nicely. I'm also sure that it was a one-time occurrence, and that I shouldn't expect a sequel. It's just that my pussy was, and when she doesn't get what she wants, she will huff and she will puff and she will fuck everything in town.

On the way home, I picked up some snacks from the supermarket to keep me occupied during an inevitable bitch session with Jess, plus, the topic of food was always a good segue from an uncomfortable or boring topic.

In this case, Mac.

"Mike!" Jess corrected me.

"Right!" I snapped my fingers, before my hand dived straight back into the packet of Doritos.

Angela was sitting cross-legged on the floor, with our books laid out like a world map before her. I was sitting on the love seat with my text book open on my lap, and a pile of food wedged in between the cushion and my thigh.

Jess was lounging on the sofa with her own packet of Lays while nipping Mike's ass with degenerate criticism.

"I mean, he never takes me out anywhere, he never shows me any affection, and when some new girl moves to town, he goes out of his way to get in her pants." She whinged, giving me an unconvincing stink-eye.

"You know as well as I do that Mike is never going to get in my pants, Jess." She pursed her lips in consideration as I continued.

"Can I call you 'Jess'?" I clarified, still feeling overly friendly.

"Whatever."

"Jess, don't bother. He's a dick without a dick, you know what I mean? He acts like he has a huge dick, making him a really big dick, but then if you shed the gift wrap, you'll find he has no dick at all. Or at the very least, one smaller than a thimble."

Jess snorted and Angela rolled her eyes, mouth quirked in a smile.

"So..." I began again, glad that the initial stages of meet and greet were over.

"Are either of you, virgins?" I blurt without hesitation or any thought, really.

Jess shakes her head and Angela sits there stoically, then, slowly shakes her head.

"Who was it?" I grin, letting my book fall off my lap as I lean forward in anticipation.

Jessica went first.

"Tyler Crowley. Last year, during Spring break. Pretty limp." She said, rather dissapointedly.

"Oh, that just sucks donkey balls—what about you, Angela?" I pressed.

"Emmett Cullen."

Jess burst out into laughter and I shot her a look that said 'bitch, don't you see she's upset about it?' But Angela started laughing, too.

"I don't get it. Is Emmett a chick? Is he a naturist? Oh, God, he's not...he's not from Arkansas is he?" I held my hand to my chest, wondering why in the world it could be so hilarious.

"No, no. I just wish it had been his brother. Edward is just fucking succulent." Angela explained with a fierce longing in her eyes.

I choked on my corn chip, my eyes watering.

"Huh," was all I said when I was able to breathe again.

I sat there, thinking about corn chips and the possibility of fluid build up in the lungs caused by an inhaled Dorito would be a hysterical cause of death to put on a tomb stone, as well as the fact that Angela wanted to bonk my horny little friend from yesterday.

"Well?" They both chimed in unison.

I snapped out of my reverie.

"Well, my first was three years ago...his name was Brandon. Then, there was Jacob, then Garrett, and then Yvonne—"

"Yvonne?" Angela spat out her soda.

"You've done it with a girl?" Jess asked.

I frowned.

"No, Yvonne was a dude. I know, fucking weird name, but it was definitely a guy." I told them, laughing at my own reaction when he'd told me.

"That's..." Jess had to count on her fingers. "...four people, Bella."

I shrugged.

_That you know of._

"I know."

They shared a look between them, a look I'd seen before.

"Hey, now, don't be judgmental. I can chose what to do with my life however I wish. As long as it doesn't define me. I'm discreet, I use protection..." the last excuse faded out as it was also a lie, but they had stopped listening.

"Can you teach us some stuff?" Jess asked, and for some reason, she's transformed into this innocent lost girl with no carnal knowledge or experience whatsoever.

What the fuck? Maybe I should dole out sex advice on a hotline or webpage. Pussy Palace: Find your solace.

I'd make a metric fuck tonne of money.

I glanced at them both, standing in the middle of my father's living room with a packet of Doritos hanging from my hand and cheese powder on my finger tips.

"Sure."

I realised I wanted to fuck them. At the same time.

"Let's go up to my room; my Dad will be home from work soon." Actually, he wouldn't.

"Okay!" they giggled, leaving our study regime behind on the floor.

I lead them up the staircase and opened my bedroom door, holding it open, and closing it behind me once they filed inside.

"Nice layout," Jess complimented.

What happened to my fierce bitch?

"Okay, you guys know how to kiss, I'm assuming?" I challenge, holding my hands out in a manner of saying 'I'm professional, and you're amateur'.

They both nodded, Angela went to sit down on the bed.

I looked to Jess, the closest target.

"Show me."

She looked taken aback.

"Are you sure?" she fretted.

I nodded.

"It's totally fine. Just show me, pretend I'm a guy, and I'll assess what you do."

She shook her arms out a little, somewhat giddy and nervous as she approached me, taking my face in her hands, I closed my eyes and she did, too.

Her lips touched mine softly at first before we both parted our lips in time, Jess sucking on my bottom lip, and I on her top.

"Mmm..." I hummed in assent.

I could feel her smile of triumph before I opened my mouth wider, inviting, and lavishing when she accepted, sliding her tongue into my mouth.

She slipped against my tongue, my lips, my teeth, and I her's. I tangled my fingers in her light brown hair and she strengthened her resolve of showing me her talent.

I'd never slept with a girl before, but I'd watched, and call me a voyeur, but it looked fantastic.

"Uhh..." was Angela's confused tone from my bed.

Shutup! You'll break the trance.

But it was too late, Jess broke free and took a step back, lips red and swollen, hair askew.

"Okay, well done. You've got a perfect technique. Ange?" I offer my hand and I was shocked when she actually took it.

"We didn't really kiss much, and...I've not been with anyone since, or kissed anyone since...so..."

"That's fine, just show me what you can do." I grinned as I pulled her body closer.

She seemed reluctant at first.

"Shh, it's okay. It's just us girls. We're helping each other. It's cool." I tried to relax her.

"Okay," she sighed before pressing her lips to mine.

She tasted like lemonade.

I felt my panties get wet.

She tugged on my bottom lip with her teeth, sucking, letting my tongue in her mouth without so much as a squeak of uncertainty. Her tongue plunged into my own mouth and that's when her hidden ferocity reared it's head. I grasped at her waist as she put her arms around my neck, our tongues sliding and rubbing together.

"Bella?" Jess's voice interrupted us then.

God fucking damn it, Ange was an extraordinary kisser.

"WHAT?" I sighed, exasperated.

She held up my blue dildo which she'd retrieved out of my nightstand.

"You actually have one of these?" she was mesmerised by it, not at all disgusted or intimidated.

"Yep. It's pretty fucking awesome. Here, look," I walk over to her, press the button at the base and it starts to light up and buzz with vibrations.

"Holy mother—"she dropped it on the bed with a fright and I almost pass out with laughter.

I'm still laughing hysterically when she picks it up again.

"How do you use it?"

I see the twinkle in her eye. I see what she wants. She's trying to be subtle, and persuade me into thinking it was all my idea. But she's planning it, and she knows what she wants. That's a fucking lesbian threesome.

I think.

Well, of course it is.

If she was scared of the concept, she would have stopped by now.

Ange looked just as intrigued.

"Okay, sure. Take your clothes off." I say bluntly, going straight for my own shirt and jeans.

They both watch me, unsure what to do or say as I become naked before their eyes.

Angela soon follows suit, as well as Jess, undressing until we're all starkers. I appraise them with a devious sense of hunger.

My big blue dildo (I called him Smurf) was no Edward, but...I had two willing girls in my bedroom, _and_ a dildo, a vibrating dildo.

No Edward needed here.

They knew the basics of sex, so I saw great potential.

Angela was acting a little self conscious, so I approached her first. Her eyes were downcast.

"If you feel uncomfortable, just tell me to stop." I say honestly. "I won't hold it against you. We'll be friends. We are friends. This also doesn't have to mean anything."

She nodded, and became incredibly pliant from that point.

"Now, get on the bed." I order them both.

I get down on my knees on the floor.

"I want you two to kiss."

No pause. They go straight into it. Tongue and everything. Fucking perfect. I watch them, and start to rub my clit in between deciding what to do.

Jessica starts rubbing Angela's nipples.

I groan and bite my lip before I start rubbing Jess's clit. She whimpers and sort of flinches at my touch, unused to this contact from a female.

Her legs jitter a little, she's a nervous, but I manage to calm her down and get her adequately moist before I turn my Smurf on.

She's moaning into Angela's mouth, and I can see from my vantage point that Angela is so sodden with arousal that it's making a damp patch on my sheets.

I part Jess's fleshy folds and gaze at the pink depths of her pussy, dripping with her essence. I let the dildo do the work after I slowly insert him in there, grasping Jess's hand and showing her where to hold.

"You can pull in and out as much as you like, or leave it in there while it vibrates..." I whisper, giving her nipple a nip with my teeth as I lean over to talk in her ear.

I then move over to Angela.

"What to do with you, my darling Ange?" I grin devilishly, she blushes in response, placing her hand over her pussy.

"No, no, no!" I whisper sweetly. "I need to see your puss, so I know what I'm doing, darling."

She looks scared, but I kiss her instead.

I stand up and pull her into a sitting position. Jess moves down the bed to give us room as she works with her new found toy, eyes half closed like crescents while she squeezes her own tits.

I lick my lips as Angela watches with desire.

"Good girl." I commend before getting on the bed with her, spreading her legs.

She breathes heavily as the cold air hits her moist centre.

"I'm ready," she says and I couldn't be more excited.

I nod and grin as I kneel over her pussy, keeping one knee in front, while I toss my other over her left leg and press our heat together.

"This is called scissoring," I pant, as I start to move with her.

She is panting, and whimpering in such a high tenor. The sound makes me wetter. I hold onto her knee as I rub our clits together, the slap of our moist skin a hot melody of attraction.

I listen to Jess orgasm, her moans louder and higher before becoming weaker and breathy.

"Oh my fucking God!" She squeals. "Yes, yes, shit yes!"

Angela's skin is flushed, as is mine as I look down at myself. I reach down and play with her tits and she bites her lip with satisfaction, staring up at me, never breaking eye contact.

Our movements get harder, faster as the closer we to get to an orgasm, the faster we want it to happen, the more we want it.

We both moan and cry out expletives as we come.

Jess's hands are already on my hips as I lean down to lick Angela out. I put my whole mouth over her cunt, sucking, licking and exploring. I almost scream when Jess thrusts the Smurf into my pussy as I'm going down on Ange.

I have a feeling, we'll be planning a few slumber parties in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

"I know what you are."

"Say it..."

"You're an asshole." I quipped easily, my hands wringing together as I stared this douchebag in the face.

"What?"

I sighed in exasperated annoyance.

"Listen, Edward? Is it?" I tried to be nonchalant.

I should have just pulled his pants down and hopped on his dick with how very fucking obvious I was actually acting. Of course he'd know how bad I wanted his cock in me right now. I could practically smell my own arousal.

He had his elbow leaning against my locker.

"Yes..." he muttered sullenly. "It's Edward."

"Okay, Edward. It was fun, don't get me wrong. But when you don't show up at school for a week, don't even offer a second fuck—well, that just makes you a greedy little bitch in my books."

"How?" was his confused rebuttal.

"Just...shutup, okay?" I squeaked very uncharacteristically, slamming my locker door and swinging my bag onto my shoulder so harshly that I'm pretty sure I sack whacked him with my history text book.

Ouch.

I turned on my heel and fucking skipped that bitch; finding safe solace in the library.

I dropped my book bag on a free table, not realising I was disturbing the whole fucking silent nerd sanctuary until someone threw an anatomy book at my head.

"Fucking princess," I muttered to myself, throwing Tyler Crowley his book back.

He didn't do Biology; there must be a porno drought, too. Either that, or he's too pussy to keep any in his room in case his parents found it. How embarrassing.

I was trying to focus on finding _Great Expectations_, perusing the shelves until I tripped over the leg of a ladder.

"Fuck sake, who the fuck, what kind of fuckin' archaic motherfucking—"

"Hello, there." Said a man's voice from up above.

I flinched so violently in shock that I was surprised he didn't think I had some form of tourettes.

"Son of a motherfu—Hi!" I said enthusiastically, my voice then quickly dying out in my throat as the librarian came down the ladder, as if God himself had jizzed this spectacular blonde beauty straight down the bosom of Earth.

"Uh...?" was my perfectly intelligent greeting.

"How are you? You must be the new addition to the student body. I'm Jasper Hale, the librarian." He said, offering his hand.

"Oh, hello..." I snickered, failing miserably at not looking like a drooling fucking retard.

"Say...are you single?" he blatantly spits out, eyes narrowed.

"Why, yes I am, Mr. Librarian." I reply.

This sounded like a crappy porno script.

"Come with me." He breathed, taking my hand quickly, and steering me out of sight into the back of the library; A-Z on American Conflict.

Nobody has come back here since the Civil War.

Did I mention I fucking loved History? And short skirts; thank the lord I'd worn one today, otherwise this would have been extremely difficult.

Backing me against a shelf, Jasper's large fingers went straight up my skirt, hooking into my panties and drawing them down my thighs before he undid his belt and slacks.

"This is the fastest courtship ritual I've ever seen." I breathe heavily.

He smirks, his hands rubbing warm circles over my ass cheeks under my skirt.

"I don't even know you." I say reluctantly, trying to regain some semblance of non-skankish behaviour.

"Well, I don't know you, either. And," he paused, running two of his fingers over my slit, my moisture coating his fingers. "It seems you're not entirely opposed to what we're about to do, anyway."

I shuddered at his touch, grasping his hard cock through his boxers as it nudged my crotch.

"Get your cock out and I'll let my cunt out," I winked mischievously.

"Such dirty words from a school girl." He grunted, lifting me so I could wrap my legs around his hips, my back hitting the shelf behind me as he shoved his cock inside me.

"Fuck," I whimpered breathlessly. "Fucking hell!"

He filled me completely, a rock hard salute to my pink place. We slid together, unencumbered and unnoticed, a dirty little scene behind the French Literature.

I reached my hands behind his neck, bringing his mouth down to mine and pushing my tongue inside. He moaned, slamming into me harder, shaking the shelves with his strength. Books toppled around us and I was out of breath.

He licked up my neck, and under my earlobe as he slid in me, his thumb on my clit and rubbing vigorously as an orgasm was thundering on the horizon. His hands were on my hips and was pumping with total abandon. There is a point we got to, during our fucking, when we forgot about the noises we made, and the restraint we had to maintain while we were inside a _library_, not to mention, a _high school._ That point, right before we came, when we were like fucking race horses, galloping to the finish line; _just to reach that point of ultimate sensation._

I bit down on his lip as I convulsed, he swore, but kept going. I fell almost boneless against his body as he tried to complete his adventure inside me.

He had me going for another orgasm, so I tensed my muscles enough to stay upright in his arms. He started staring at me, and I could tell he was close. I slapped him across the face.

"Argh!" he hissed. "What the hell?"

He was still thrusting into me, so I laughed. But I was panting, too, so it sort of sounded like an obese cat.

"Staved off your orgasm, didn't it? Now, I can finish my second one." I explained.

"Greedy," he chuckled, burying his face into my neck as I gripped his shoulders.

My eyes rolled back into my head, my flesh was hypersensitive as I lost control again.

I had to run to the little girl's room to clean up after that library rendezvous with _Jasper_-the cowboy-_Hale_. I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to ride him again like a bad pony. Cowboy puns aside, he was a great lay. His mouth tasted like peppermints and weed.

I returned to the hallways of the school after fourth period calculus. Well, not entirely _after_, more like half way through. The teacher had left the class to retrieve something from her office, so all motherfucking hell broke loose. Adolescents acted like caged monkeys while they were unsupervised. I wanted to bail before they actually started throwing their shit across the room. I heard footsteps; and felt a sense of déjà vu creeping over me as I ducked into the shadows, and found a random door to open.

I stumbled into an empty class room, only to discover it was _definitely_ occupied. By none other than the girl I knew to be Edward's sister.

Oh.

The curious thing? She was masturbating.

"Oh, shit!" she hissed, not at my presence, but at her own ministrations.

And for a second, I was thinking about turning away, but she was merely crying out with pleasure, apparently nonplussed by a stranger's presence to her grand show.

I let my fucking voyeuristic flag fly high.

I stared down at her sitting at a desk, pants down around her ankles with her panties. Her cunt was wet and dripping over her fingers, her pinkness swollen and appreciated by long strokes and rubbing from her hands.

Her blouse was halfway undone, revealing the soft mounds of her breasts, still partially obscured by her bra cups.

"Um..." I bit my lip, my eyes hooded as I stared very unabashedly.

Her eyes flickered open, and she locked them with my own, her fingers still continued to move along her slit, in her creamy entrance, over her bundle of nerves...

"Do you need help?" I dropped my bag on the floor of the room.

She didn't speak, nor did she make any movement besides what she was already doing. She just gave me a simply coy smile that had my knees buckling.

I felt like running over and burying my face into that delightfully moist pussy of hers. I walked closer and she turned her body so she was sitting sideways on the chair, her legs spread open to me as I knelt before her.

I licked my lips and groaned in ecstasy as I opened my mouth to her glorious cunt.

"Mmmm..." I hummed gratefully, savouring Alice Cullen's sensual juices as her fingers curled in my hair.

"Holy fucking shit, girl." She panted, her breath hitched and whimpering as I started to suck her clit.

I brushed my hair back behind my ear as I ate her out, her hips thrusting softly into my face as I kept going. I refused to stop; her body was tightening, convulsing and relaxing, then tightening again.

Her wetness flowed, moistening her inner thighs and my cheeks. I used my fingers, too, rubbing her clit and inserting three into her awaiting sex.

"Yes! Yes!" she squealed, her body quivering violently from side to side, her legs still and tense as she came for the third time.

I raised my head and licked my lips, hitching my skirt up around my waist. I had no underwear on already, so this was pretty fucking convenient.

Alice stepped down, shakily, from her chair, kneeling in between my legs as I lay back on the floor, my elbows holding me up.

She dragged her hand down my torso, cupping my tits and squeezing gently before she lowered her head into my pussy, her tongue hitting the exact right spot the very first time. I assumed she was an experienced twat licker, because Alice sure knew how to eat a woman out.

I was panting, clutching at my breasts, knocking chairs over with my flailing arms as she nibbled my clit, her fingers rubbing maddening circles around my dripping sex.

Her fingers slid wetly over my pussy, the moist slap of her fingers against my swollen flesh was enough to drive me to an intense orgasm alone.

That is until she combined her skilful tongue into the equation, and she played me like a fucking fiddle.

My legs were cramping from being spread out so wide, and the floor was uncomfortable to lie on; but I'd rather die than miss this spectacular opportunity.

"Oh, Alice," I groaned. "You—fuck, I…fuck, Alice, Ali—"

My voice died out in my throat, my eyes bugged out of my skull. My mouth gaped, and Alice buried her face into my cooter, lapping like a fucking kitten to milk.

I bit down on my fist, fighting the urge to scream. I did shake, though. Every muscle in my body spasms. The sight is one to behold, I'm sure.

Alice is kneeling, watching me pant and shudder.

She gripped my legs, under my knees, lifting them. I rolled onto my side, and she guided me the rest of the way until my ass was sticking out into the air. She continued to lick me out from behind, her tongue wiggling so delectably that I squealed into the linoleum about the square root of pi or some shit. I was so completely lost.

When my body couldn't handle any more, and my pussy was too sensitive for any more, I begged her to stop.

Giving my snatch one last kiss, she leant back and I lazily sat up to look at her.

"Wow," I commented lamely, wiping the sweat off my forehead and leaning my head back to stare at the ceiling.

"You're welcome," she raised a slim eyebrow.

My legs were like jello stumps as I tried to get up, onto my knees at least. Alice reached out for me, and caught my arm, pulling me down into her lap.

My clit was still throbbing relentlessly, but the pull of her vagina was too strong. Like a novelty toy, I had to have it or I'd regret it later.

I breathed her in once again, my legs on top of hers and wrapped around her hips. Our heat radiated between us, like a breath of desire.

She leaned back so she was propped on her hands, resting on the floor behind her. I pulled one leg back from behind her, lifting her left leg from the floor and tossing it over my right one, connecting her inner most points, trading ambrosia with chaotic friction.

I gripped the back of her neck, tugging her bra down so it was around her waist, and cupping her breasts in my hands as we rubbed ourselves together.

She made a high pitched moan and whimper, watching our bodies collide and slip.

We made eye contact, and I pulled her mouth to mine, our tongues playing a fucking wild hockey game.

I made her come at least twice more.


End file.
